Across Time
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Trish was just an ordinary woman, working and going to college, when somehow she ended up in the revolutionary war. For what reason was she brought there and will Connor be able to keep her safely away from the Templars? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"See you guys tomorrow!" Trish called to her coworkers as she finished up her shift.

"Later, Trish! Be safe walking home!" Her boss called back and she waved, closing the door behind her. She shifted her bag on her back and began the walk home from the bar. She was a waitress and a student of Native American culture so she had to bring her bag with her school books inside. Walking towards the park, she felt a cold chill surround her, giving her a foreboding feeling.

"Chill, Trish, you are just freaking yourself out." She mumbled and kept walking. She had to cut through Central Park in order to make it home. As she walked, she noticed the lights were going out one by one. The trees were getting closer together. Trish tried to turn around, but when she did, she came face to face with a wolf.

"What the hell?" She asked, taking a step backwards. The wolf growled and barked at her, his hackles raised, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Oh my god." She breathed and took another step back. The wolf started walking towards her, snarling and barking. Trish turned and ran.

"HELP!" She shouted, running as fast as she could. She heard the wolf close on her heels and knew it was only a matter of time before it caught her. The cement sidewalk was gone, replaced with dirt and grass. She dodged trees, panting and gasping as she struggled to keep her footing on the uneven ground.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She shouted. Suddenly, her foot tripped over a root, causing her to crash to the ground, her backpack knocking the wind out of her. Trish saw the wolf coming and curled up, screaming. She waited to feel the wolf's jaws around her arm, but instead she heard it whimper. Peeking out, she saw a large man, kneeling over the wolf. He pulled something out of it with a wet ripping sound before he stood, turning towards her. He wore a white and blue jacket with a hood, a white shirt, and brown trousers. In the dark, she couldn't make him out very well, but estimated he was at least six feet tall. His frame was large, similar to a body builder. Trish felt a new fear fill her, but she saw the kindness in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, kneeling beside her. His voice matched the kindness in his eyes and she felt her fear start to ebb away. Trish nodded, still trembling.

"Yes, I think so, thank you. Who are you?" Trish asked. The man gave her a soft smile and held out his hand.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor if that will be easier for you." He replied. Trish wondered about his name. Life that is scratched? She didn't understand why he would choose that name. Trish took his hand and he helped her up. She felt how strong he was and realized he wasn't just built big, most of his frame was pure muscle.

"Trish. Trish Uesugi. Thank you so much, Connor. Where are we? I walk through Central Park every night from work and I've never been here before. That wolf must've chased me off the path." Trish said. Connor gave her a confused look.

"Central Park?" He asked and Trish nodded.

"Yes, the big huge park in the middle of New York." Trish answered.

"You are just outside of John's Town in Great Piece Hills. New York is miles away from here and they do not have a 'Central Park'." Connor replied and Trish became confused.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Trish asked.

"Messing with you?" He asked.

"Playing around, playing a prank."

"No, why would I play a prank on anyone?" Connor asked. Trish felt her heart stop and panic start to set in.

"Okay, I'm dreaming. This is just a bad dream because there is no way in hell magic is real. Okay, if I am where you say I am, what year is it?" She asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"1774." Connor answered and Trish leaned against a tree, trying to keep herself calm and failing.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked and Trish shook her head.

"No. This is impossible. Oh, gods, I'm freaking out." She whispered. Connor gently touched her shoulders.

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked, wanting to calm the young woman.

"Tell me this is a lie. That I really did not just travel through time." Trish whispered, trying to focus on breathing. Connor was confused by the young woman, but wanted to help her in any way he could. As the fear subsided, she looked up at Connor.

"Okay. I'm not fully believing this yet, but I'm getting better. But why am I here, what possible reason would I be sent back to THIS time period?" She asked, more to herself than to Connor. Connor looked away then looked back to her.

"I think I may know someone who can help. Will you come with me?" Connor asked her. Trish hesitated, but realized she had no other choice. She nodded and Connor whistled. A horse soon trotted up to them and Connor climbed on, reaching a hand out to her. Trish took it and climbed on behind him, holding him tightly. Connor gently urged the horse forward and they were off.

"Where are we going?" Trish asked, looking up at the large man.

"To my village. The elder, Oiá:ner, should be able to help you." He replied. Trish's head was still reeling from everything. She didn't answer, only held onto Connor as they rode through the forest.

"You said you came back in time. What year are you from?" Connor asked her after a while.

"2017." Trish answered and Connor's eyes widened.

"And you lived in New York?" Connor asked.

"Yes. Although, I'm sure it is much bigger in my time than it is right now." Trish replied.

"How big is it?" He asked.

"Big enough to house 8.5 million people." Connor shook his head in disbelief. He felt her grip on him starting to relax and he wondered if he kept her mind off her current situation, if she would calm down.

"Are the British still a threat?" Connor asked her.

"No, they are actually our allies now." Trish replied and bit her lip hard, she didn't know how much information she should give to this man. How much of history was changing because of her being there? Or would it change at all?

"That is actually reassuring. We are almost there." Connor said and Trish looked around him. There seemed to be a wall of logs in the distance. They rode down and through a gap where Connor dismounted and helped her dismount as well.

"Come with me." He said and led her inside. Trish gazed around the village, amazed at the living history she was experiencing.

"Stars in heaven." She whispered.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" A male shouted, running over to them.

"Kanen'tó:kon!" Connor greeted and they shook hands.

"Who is the girl?" He asked in Mohawk, unaware Trish understood him.

"I found her being chased by a wolf in the forest. She says she's not from this time." Connor replied in Mohawk.

"What year is she saying she is from?" Kanen'tó:kon asked.

"2017." Trish answered in English, earning a shocked expression from both men. Trish smiled at them.

"Yeah, I studied Mohawk as part of my college courses." Trish added.

"What is a 'college course'?" Kanen'tó:kon asked. Trish was about to answer when an older woman started heading over to them.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! You have returned! But why?" The old woman asked him, gently touching his arm. Connor held her arm and smiled at her.

"Oiá:ner. This is Trish. She needs help." Connor said. The woman, Oiá:ner, looked at Trish and her eyes widened.

"You must be her. The spirits told me you would come." Oiá:ner said and Trish became confused.

"Spirits? What spirits?" She asked.

"Come." Oiá:ner said, motioning for Trish and Connor to follow. Connor said a wordless goodbye to his friend before following Trish and Oiá:ner into the hut.

"A few nights ago, I consulted the spirits about what to do about the threat to our home. The spirit, Juno, told me that someone would come and I would show her the door to the nexus." Oiá:ner said, motioning for Trish and Connor to sit by the fire. Trish sat down after taking off her backpack, wincing at the pain from where it had landed on her. Oiá:ner went to a small box and opened it, pulling out a crystal sphere. She took it to Trish and handed it to her. Trish hesitated, but then grasped the ball in her hands. The room faded away and slowly filled with a golden light. Strange markings appeared on the walls around her and Trish saw Connor and Oiá:ner fade away.

"Hello?" She called, standing and looking around, holding the ball carefully.

"Hello, Trish." Came a female voice from behind her. Trish turned and saw a woman in a long white robe and braided hair.

"Who are you?" Trish asked, seeing the woman giving off the same golden glow.

"I am known by many names; the last one I was called was 'Juno'." The spirit replied.

"You are the one who told the Clan mother I was coming." Trish said and Juno nodded.

"I did. I had you brought here so you may aid the guardian in his quest." Juno stated.

"What guardian? Who?" Trish asked. Juno looked at her then walked around.

"His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, but you know his name as Connor. I brought you here so you could aid him."

"Aid him how?"

"Inside you, houses a power that none may find out about. It will only be released when the time is right." Juno responded. Trish felt her confusion growing.

"What power? And why didn't you just bring me here when it needed released and send me back home?" Trish asked.

"Because you must have a strong bond with the guardian before the power can be released. We brought you here to this time so you may form that bond." Trish sighed, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Your body housed the right composition for the power. The right genes and chemical make-up. This power will set everything in motion so that your time may be saved."

"Saved from what?" Trish asked.

"From a great calamity that happens every few millennia. With my words comes a warning. Do not let any know of this power inside you. Not even the guardian. Any knowledge that he gains of this power could cause the events in your time to occur and wipe out your world." Juno warned and started to fade.

"Wait! Come back! I have so many questions!" Trish cried, but the light filled her eyes, making her shield them. When she opened them again, she was near a river and all alone. The crystal ball was gone. Her head was throbbing as she sat up, groaning softly. Was it all just a dream? Had she been drugged and woke up somewhere? Trish went to the clear stream and took a drink. The water helped her head a little bit and she stood up, trying to get her bearings.

"What did the spirit tell you?" Came a male voice. Trish jumped and let out a soft cry in surprise, but relaxed seeing Connor.

"That I was brought here for a reason, but apparently I'm not allowed to talk about it." Trish replied and rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright?" He asked, going to her side.

"Just have a headache. How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"I woke up here after my journey. So, what do we do now?" Connor asked her, handing her a canteen of water. Trish took a drink and sighed, handing it back to him.

"I guess, I'm supposed to stick with you. I don't know what else to do." She replied and rubbed her temples again.

"I live in a community not far from here. I can take you there and you will be safe." Connor said and Trish nodded.

"I thought you lived here?" She asked and Connor smiled.

"I was born and raised here. But I left when I was thirteen years old." He replied.

"Why?" Trish asked and Connor looked away.

"To protect it. The spirit, Juno, she told me that I had to leave my village in order to keep it safe." He replied and Trish nodded. She stretched and realized her bag was missing.

"I left my bag in the Clan Mother's hut." She said. Connor shook his head.

"No. It's on the horse. It is very heavy. What is inside?" Connor asked Trish blushed.

"My school books. I was working on my homework on my breaks at work." She replied and Connor nodded.

"I think I might need more information about your education system in the future." Connor said.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Everything. Here, you are given the basics, but it seems like in your time you need more education?" Connor asked and Trish smiled.

"That's the way it works I'm afraid. A child can be enrolled in preschool at the age of three. They begin learning about shapes, colors, counting, the alphabet, and some motor skills. From there at age five or six they go into grade school. There they begin to learn reading, writing, math, history, music, physical education, and art. At age 10 or 11, they go to middle school for three years. Middle school is still teaching all of this, but they start to let the children get involved with after school activities. Sports and music are the popular ones. In High School is where all of that education starts to count. A child enters high school when they are 13 or 14. High school is tough for a lot of kids. It is where they go to really figure out what they want to do for work when they graduate at 18. All the education gives them the tools they need to follow their dreams. Some join the military after school, some go to college, some…some don't do anything after graduating." Trish said and Connor listened, speechless.

"What do you do in college?" Connor asked.

"They teach you for specific professions. Like being a doctor or a lawyer. I want to get my doctorate in Native American culture. So, lucky for me, I get sent back in time to learn about it first-hand. At least this means I won't be paying college tuition for the rest of my life." Trish said and shook her head.

"How much does college cost?" Connor asked, starting to walk with her towards the horse.

"A hell of a lot of money. But there are financial aids available so it will help lower the cost, but most of students take out loans that they end up paying for the rest of their lives. This year I was on scholarship so it was paid for, but next year I would've been on my own." Trish replied. They reached the horse and Connor gave her bag to her. Trish slung it over her shoulder with ease and Connor watched, amazed.

"You are used to all those books?" He asked and Trish nodded, smiling. Connor shook his head, smiling. He climbed onto the horse and held his hand out to her. Trish took it and with his help, got onto the horse behind him. They rode in silence and Trish thought to what Juno spoke about. A power? Inside her? What kind of power? How could it help Connor? Trish felt her headache increase the more she thought about it. She rested against Connor, watching the scenery fly by, not knowing just how much danger she was now faced with.

They arrived in Davenport before the sun set. Trish felt weary, wondering if anyone realized she was missing yet or if she would be considered missing at all. She had seen shows where the main characters would go to an alternate dimension or back in time and when they returned no time had passed from the moment they left. Trish sighed and hid her face, thinking about her boyfriend back home. Did he notice that she was gone? Did he care?

"Are you alright?" Connor asked her and Trish nodded.

"Yes. Just tired." She replied. Connor nodded.

"We are almost there. I will send out to get you some clothes to wear. Do you prefer to wear dresses or will pants do?" Connor asked, having noticed that she was wearing pants instead of a dress.

"Pants, please. I feel too exposed in dresses." Trish replied. Connor nodded. They rode up to a manor and Connor got off the horse, helping Trish off too.

"I need to put the horse away, go ahead inside and tell the man inside that I told you to go inside." Connor said and Trish nodded. She went inside after Connor walked off with the horse, feeling awkward for going in without him to a stranger's home.

"Connor!" A man shouted.

"He's uh…he's taking care of the horse. He told me to come inside." Trish called. An elderly man with a cane walked in and looked at her.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Trish. Connor rescued me from the woods." Trish introduced, blushing slightly.

"I see. I am Achilles, the owner of this house. I take it you will be staying with us?" He asked and Trish nodded.

"I have nowhere else to go. I will do whatever you ask of me so I'm not dead weight." She replied and Achilles nodded.

"You can stay. Connor doesn't invite anyone to stay here unless they are in dire need." Achilles replied and Trish smiled.

"Thank you, I promise I will not get in your way." She said and Achilles nodded.

"Has Connor told you the nature of his work?" Achilles asked and Trish shook her head.

"No, just that Juno told him to leave his village to protect it."

"Ah, so you know of the 'ones who came before'. Have you met her? The one called Juno?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, Connor took me to his village first thing to see why I was brought to this time."

"You had best tell me everything then." Achilles motioned her into the dining room where he had a fire going. Trish went in and took off her bag, setting it on the ground with a thump. Achilles motioned to a chair across from his as he took a seat. Trish sat down in it and sighed.

"Well, for starters, I'm from the year 2017. I was leaving work and heading home when something about my surroundings changed. I tried to turn to go back, but there was a wolf. The wolf chased me and Connor killed it. He took me to his village when he realized I wasn't from this time and his clan mother showed me a ball. The ball introduced me to a spirit, Juno, who told me the reason I was here." Trish stopped, not wanting to ruin Juno's plans.

"Which is?" Achilles asked.

"She told me not to say or else a great tragedy would befall my time and I cannot allow that to happen. But I'm to remain with Connor. That much I was allowed to say." Trish replied and Achilles nodded, trying to understand. Connor came in the manor and saw the two sitting by the fire.

"Getting acquainted?" He asked, making both of them look up.

"Trish just caught me up on your adventures." Achilles said and studied his apprentice. Connor usually had a problem with staring at women, but with this one, his stare was out of curiosity and something else that Achilles couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Are you hungry at all?" Connor asked her and Trish shook her head.

"No, just tired. A lot has happened and I'm still trying to absorb it all." She said and Connor nodded.

"I'll show you to your room." Connor said. Trish nodded and stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Achilles. See you in the morning." Trish said and he nodded.

"Have a good sleep, we will go over what you can help out with in the morning." Achilles said and Trish smiled. She followed Connor upstairs after grabbing her bag. Connor turned left at the top of the stairs and opened a door to the guest room.

"My room is the one down the hall and Achilles sleeps in the room below you. I will be awake for a while longer. I have some things to discuss with Achilles. Do you require anything?" He asked as Trish stepped into the guest room.

"No, thank you, Connor, you and Achilles have been more than wonderful. I hope I get to repay the favor soon." Trish replied making Connor smile.

"I'm glad we could help you." Connor replied.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Good night." Connor said and Trish smiled.

"Good night. And thank you again." She said. Connor nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Trish alone in the room. She set her bag down on the bed with a sigh. She still had a lot of homework to do, not that it mattered, she wouldn't be able to turn it in. She pulled out her phone and saw it was at 80% charged. Just the previous week, her friend, Hitoshi, had talked her into a solar panel that could clip onto her bag and allowed her to use the sun to charge her phone.

Saying a mental thank you to him, she pulled out the solar panel and placed it in the window. With the moon out, the panel wasn't as effective, but she would keep it in the window so it could charge when the sun did come up. Her phone didn't need charging so she set it beside her bed on the nightstand. Setting her bag on the ground, she sat on the bed and sighed. What was going to happen now?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trish awoke at the crack of dawn the next morning, feeling restless. She had slept so soundly, she thought she was back home, until she saw the decorations around the room and realized it had not been a dream. Needing to clear her mind, she grabbed her phone and headphones, slipped on her shoes, and quietly made her way down stairs. She was just picking out music to listen to for a jog, when she heard someone come down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked her, making her jump in surprise.

"I…uh…just wanted to go for a jog. It usually helps me clear my head." She replied and Connor nodded. He had changed to more comfortable clothes; his white and blue robes were replaced with tan ones that seemed more suited for his village. The trousers were the same, but his shirt was brown and had a V-neck. He still wore the red sash around his waist and his hair was still pulled back on top. In the growing light, she could study him more. His eyes were brown, his skin wasn't dark enough for Native American, but not light enough to be Caucasian. His hair was a dark brown and Trish had not exaggerated his size. She estimated he was over six feet tall, give or take a couple more inches, and she knew from holding onto him the night before he was pure muscle. But despite his size, his eyes and face were kind. His gaze fell to her phone.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at it. Trish looked at her phone and smiled.

"Well, it's a phone. If I want to talk to someone in, say, New York and they have one too I can just press a few numbers and call them." Trish explained.

"That's incredible! Have you talked to anyone since you arrived?" Connor asked and Trish shook her head.

"I don't think it will work here. So, for now I am just going to use it to listen to music." Connor was stunned.

"It can play music? How do the instruments fit?" He asked and Trish tried not to laugh.

"No, no. The instruments are elsewhere. I'm just playing a recording of someone playing those instruments and singing."

"A recording?" Trish nodded.

"Yes. It's kind of a copy."

"And you use that device to 'record' the music?" Connor asked.

"Not this one no. There are more high-end equipment that is used to record the song."

"Your world seems amazing. I used to think that Boston was full of wonder but now I am curious to see if your world holds more wonders." Connor replied and Trish smiled.

"I'm sure my world would amaze you, Connor. But I'm going to go for my run. I'll be back in an hour or so." She said, putting one of her headphones in. Connor nodded and smiled at her.

"Stay safe. If you stay on the paths, you shouldn't run into any trouble." Connor said.

"I will. Thanks." She said and left. She jogged along the path, grateful that it was still too early for anyone to be awake. Which meant no one staring at her as she ran. She thought of the events of the last few hours and of Connor. She thought about what Juno had told her, about the power she supposedly had inside her. What was this power? How would it help Connor? What catastrophe would be averted with her giving him this power? All Trish came up with was more questions. After an hour, she finally returned back to the manor, she stayed outside, letting the cold air cool her heated skin. She walked around to the back of the house and went to the cliff overlooking the harbor. Pulling her headphones out, she turned her phone off and placed it and her headphones in her pocket. Silence rang in her ears as her ears adjusted to no more loud music. She sighed and smiled, seeing the beautiful scenery, unaware she wasn't alone.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Came a voice from behind her, making her jump. Achilles was seated by the house, resting his hands on his cane. Trish smiled and nodded, moving to stand near him.

"It is. Thank you for letting me stay here." She replied, and he motioned for her to sit in the other chair.

"Of course." Achilles replied. Trish sat down and gazed at the scenery.

"I don't know how long I will be here, but I certainly don't expect to take advantage of your kindness. I want to do something to earn my keep around here." She said after a time. Achilles nodded and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do. Connor has a penchant for bringing those here who can help out in some way or another." Achilles said and Trish's eyes widened.

"Everyone here was saved by Connor?" She asked impressed. Achilles smiled and nodded.

"He has a good heart, but can be naïve at times. However, he is also a good judge of character. Meaning he would not have brought you here if you posed a threat to us." He said and Trish smiled.

"I couldn't hurt anyone. It's not in me." Achilles smiled at her.

"What are your strengths? I've already concluded you are not a hunter." He said and Trish blushed, smiling.

"Well, I can cook if given a recipe and the ingredients. I can clean." She remembered the ride with Connor and looked towards the stables.

"Who takes care of your horses?" She asked, looking at Achilles again.

"I do or Connor does when he is home. You will find he goes away much of the time." Achilles replied and Trish nodded.

"I think I may have you take care of the cleaning and making some of the meals. And if you are up to it, maybe taking care of the horses." Achilles stated and Trish smiled.

"I can do that." Trish replied and Achilles nodded.

"I won't have you start on the cooking right away. If you wish, you may start with getting to know the horses." Achilles said and Trish nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea." She replied and stood.

"You will need a cloak if you are out here too long." Achilles stated and Trish realized how cold she had gotten. The warmth she had gotten from her workout was now gone and she felt her insides starting to shiver.

"Thank you. For everything." Trish said and Achilles nodded, smiling. She went inside and grabbed a cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders before she went to the stables. Familiarizing herself with where everything was, she wandered around it, patting the horse's noses as she passed them. She took a brush and began brushing their mane's, talking to them gently.

"I should've asked Achilles what your names were." Trish mused, smiling, as she brushed the mane of a tan horse.

"The one you are brushing is Pacer. The black one is Skye." Came a male voice, making her start. Trish looked and smiled seeing Connor.

"Well, it is nice to meet you two." Trish greeted, giggling when the horse nudged her. She turned her attention to Connor.

"Thank you again for helping me last night. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along when you did." She said, gratefully. Connor smiled and gently stroked the horse's nose.

"It was no trouble. I am glad I was able to help. Did your jog help clear your mind?" He asked and Trish smiled. She was surprised he remembered, but at the same time, she knew she was hard to forget being the only person to ever come from the future.

"A little. I'm still very overwhelmed, but I'm taking it a little at a time. Keeping busy will help." She responded, making Connor nod.

"I will not be around very often. My work takes me to New York and Boston for weeks at a time. But if you need someone to talk to, Achilles or myself would be glad to help make your stay easier." Connor offered. Trish felt a warmth form in her chest at his kindness.

"Thank you, Connor. I truly appreciate it." She said. Connor nodded and gently stroked the nose of Pacer.

"Do you have anyone back home?" He asked as Trish went back to brushing Pacer.

"I have a boyfriend, but I don't really have many friends. I just wonder if anyone has realized I'm missing yet." Trish replied, frowning slightly.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't notice you were gone?" Connor asked and Trish shook her head.

"He works a lot. He puts in a lot of overtime and between my job and school, he and I don't get much time together." She answered and Connor nodded.

"I am sorry." Trish smiled at him.

"It's okay. He and I…I don't know. I feel like we are drifting apart, but I also over think things."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Connor asked. Trish gave him a sad smile.

"I tried, he blew me off. I don't know. Sorry, I don't mean to bother you about this." She apologized, walking out to go brush Skye.

"You are not bothering me. I want to help in any way I can, even if it means just listening." Connor offered, making her smile.

"Thanks." She replied. Connor smiled, helping her brush down Skye. He watched her, thinking about the information she had given him. After they finished brushing Skye, Connor helped her feed the horses before both of them went back inside.

"So, what do you do here? You said you would be away for work." Trish asked. Connor was hesitant for a moment.

"I'm searching for someone." He said at last as they both went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked and Connor shook his head.

"No, it is work I must do alone." He replied, starting to make the breakfast. Trish nodded, letting the subject drop.

"What got you into Native American studies?" Connor asked and Trish smiled.

"When I was young I had a friend who was part Cherokee. She would tell me about some of their traditions and I found it fascinating. Since then I've had a strong desire to learn all I could about them." She answered making Connor smile.

"Arriving in the past must be a good thing for you then." Connor said, putting the food over the fire.

"You have no idea." Trish laughed making Connor chuckle.

"So, tell me more about the technology of your time. You have a device that allows you to speak to people from great distances, plays music without instruments. What else is there?" Connor asked.

"Seems we have a lot to learn from one another. Well, we have information of millions of books from all over the world at our fingertips. We have things that can fly us from country to country in a matter of hours. Just recently we had a satellite send us photos of the stars and other planets before it died."

"You may need to explain that last bit of information a little further."

"Oh, sorry, um. Well first, I need to tell you we've had man walk on the moon."

"WHAT?!" Connor asked in surprise. Trish tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Yes. We've gained the technology to go into space, but it is incredibly dangerous. It takes an incredible amount of force just to leave the Earth's atmosphere. But we have sent devices up into space to take pictures of the stars and planets of our solar system."

"That's incredible!" Connor cried and she smiled.

"How did they do it? With a phone?" He asked and Trish shook her head.

"No. A rocket. It uses a lot of technology that I'm not familiar with as well as a specific kind of fuel." Trish replied and Connor nodded, unable to believe it.

"Your world sounds complicated." He stated, going back to breakfast.

"It's easier than you think. But yes, there are some complications about it." Trish replied, playing with her sleeve.

"Like what?" Connor asked, not looking up from the food.

"Well, weapons have been…advanced. If you think guns and canons are bad now, just wait. It'll get worse. We have guns you don't have to reload the gunpowder after each use. And we have bombs capable of wiping out half a country. And people are very sensitive over everything. You look at them the wrong way and they are hiring a lawyer saying you disrespected them and they want all your money. Everything is digital which means it is harder and easier for thieves to steal your identity and ruin your life financially. The older generation thinks that the younger generation is becoming disconnected because everyone is on their phones, but they are still connected to people because they are on their phones talking to people. Everyone is looking for a payout because no one wants to actually work, they just want the easiest way to live. It's just…kind of sad." Trish replied. Connor glanced at her, then finished making the food. Serving it, he smiled at her.

"I think there might still be hope. Your world sounds incredible still." Connor said making her smile. Achilles soon entered and they all ate breakfast. After, Trish and Connor did the dishes together before Trish went to explore the house a little bit. She went to the study and looked at the different books on the shelves. Connor followed her, finding himself unable to leave her alone.

"You enjoy reading?" He asked and she nodded.

"When I was little, I used to read to escape. As I got older, it morphed into a hobby." She answered.

"What kind of books do you enjoy reading?"

"Fiction mostly. I used to like stories about young princesses getting kidnapped and the prince has to save them, but now I enjoy works where the women are strong on their own. But I like being taken to another world, if just for a time. Although, now it happened quite literally didn't it?" She asked and laughed dryly. Connor smiled.

"I think you will fit in okay here." Connor replied making her smile at him.

"Thanks." They were silent a moment, when suddenly, a loud ringtone started playing from Trish's pocket. Connor and Trish blinked confused at one another before they turned their attention to Trish's pocket.

"What is that?" Connor asked. Trish pulled out her phone, looking at the screen. The caller ID read 'Unknown' making her frown.

"I don't know. How the hell is someone calling me?" Trish muttered. She pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, confused.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Came a male voice, making her jump and jerk the phone away, her ear hurting from the sudden volume. Connor straightened, hearing the voice and becoming concerned.

"H-Hitoshi? How are you calling me?" Trish asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes! I am using my cell phone, what else would I be using? Where are you!? You never called me last night and you have been missing since you left work two nights ago!" Hitoshi shouted at her. His cell phone? Then how was she able to answer the call? Then, she registered the last part. Trish blinked and looked at Connor.

"How long was I on that journey with that crystal ball?" Trish asked him.

"You were gone for a day, but that is common." Connor replied and Trish's eyes widened. She had lost a day? How was that possible?

"Crystal ball? What the hell have you been doing?! You joined a travelling gypsy troop didn't you?!" Hitoshi scolded. Trish tried to recover, taking a seat as she felt overwhelmed again.

"Uh…wait…Hitoshi, um…oh gods it is a long story. You aren't going to believe me when I tell you." Trish replied, trying to keep herself calm. Connor went to her, kneeling down before her and gently taking her free hand, trying to comfort her. Trish smiled at him, feeling herself relax a little at his touch.

"Start from the beginning. Jeff said you left work two nights ago and you haven't been seen or heard from since." Hitoshi replied. Trish sighed and explained everything she could to Hitoshi. When she finished, Hitoshi was quiet a moment, making her wonder if she had lost the connection.

"Hitoshi?" She asked. He sighed on the other end, making her heart leap, grateful he was still on the other line.

"So you are in the year…?" Hitoshi asked.

"1774." Trish answered.

"It sounds like somehow you went through a wormhole of some kind. I might be able to get you back home. It will take me a bit, but I can try and make a device to get me to you." Hitoshi replied. Trish felt hope bloom in her chest.

"That's great! How long?" She asked. Connor saw how happy she became and it made him a little sad to think of her leaving.

"Give me a week. Maybe less. I was kind of already experimenting with something and I'm almost done with it." Hitoshi answered. Trish nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Hey, Hitoshi? How is Blake? I know he might be worried." She asked. The silence from her friend made her worry.

"He…uh…he hadn't noticed you were gone. He said it was rare for you two to see each other so…" Hitoshi trailed off. Trish understood, but still felt a pain in her chest. Connor saw the pain on her face, but she quickly hid it behind a smile.

"Oh…I see. That's okay. I expected that. So, I'll see you soon." She answered.

"Okay, stay safe, Tishie." He said making her smile. Her old nickname for her made her miss home.

"Thanks, bye." Trish replied and hung up. She stared at her phone for a little bit. Blake hadn't even noticed she was missing for two days. He didn't notice her clothes were untouched, the food was untouched. He hadn't noticed any new dirty dishes. He hadn't even noticed she hadn't left him any notes. He hadn't even come to see her at the bar like he used to.

"You are going home?" Connor asked, wanting to be supportive, wanting to make whatever darkness had clouded her thoughts to disappear. Trish looked up at him as though she had forgotten he was there.

"Y-Yeah. Hitoshi says he may have a way for me at the end of the week." She answered and put on a smile. Connor noticed it was different from her other smiles. This one didn't reach her eyes. Connor offered her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"That is wonderful news." He said, trying to be encouraging. Trish nodded and put her phone away.

"Yeah. I…uh…if I am going back I have some homework to do." Trish replied, trying to shove down the dark thoughts. Connor nodded and stood, letting her hand go.

"Trish?" He asked when she went to the door. Trish looked at him and Connor saw the glittering of tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I'm here if you want to talk about anything." He replied. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thanks. I just…I just need to be alone." She said and went upstairs. Connor watched her go. Whatever Hitoshi had said about her boyfriend had obviously upset her and Connor had no idea how to make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Trish went to work on cleaning the house, she started in the study, careful not to break anything. As she cleaned, she hummed softly to herself. Connor and Achilles were talking quietly in the kitchen. Trish couldn't make out what they were saying, but caught snippets of their conversation.

"Just because you dumped the tea in Boston does not mean their plans are ruined." Achilles snapped. Trish thought back to her schooling. The Boston Tea Party had happened in December of 1773. She had just missed it. Had Connor been a part of it? Was he fighting in the revolution? Trish kept dusting, trying not to listen in. Luckily, she didn't hear more of their conversation, because she moved a wooden bear that had been hand carved to reveal a spider that had been hiding behind it. She let out a shriek and jerked backwards, stumbling over her feet and falling backwards onto the floor. Connor heard her shout and came running, stopping at the entrance to the study.

"Trish? What's wrong?" He asked. Trish pointed and Connor saw the spider.

"The spider?" He asked and she nodded, trying to back away from it. He took the spider and threw it outside before coming back to her. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, trying to calm herself.

"It's gone." He said gently.

"I take it you do not like spiders?" He asked with a gentle smile. He crouched down in front of her.

"I hate them. I've been afraid of them ever since I was little. Someone I knew had a pet tarantula. They put it on my shoulder and it crawled up the side of my face and since then I've been scared of them." She explained, looking up at him. Connor tried not to laugh, but offered a smile instead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't expecting him to be there." She said and buried her face in her hands. Connor saw her ears turn red and his smile widened.

"It's quite alright. Don't worry. Everyone has things they are scared of." He said gently. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Trish forced herself to calm down and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for getting rid of it." She said and Connor nodded.

"Do you need help getting up?" He asked and Trish realized she was still on the floor. Trish felt color flood her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Ah! Um no. Sorry." She mumbled and stood up with Connor. Connor smiled at her.

"Do you feel like taking a break? I know you've only done a couple rooms, but maybe you and I could take a walk. I would like to introduce you to the people here." Connor proposed and Trish nodded.

"I would like that." Trish answered. Connor's smile widened and they went to the front door.

"Old man! We're going for a walk!" Connor shouted.

"Alright." Came the reply and Trish giggled, putting on a cloak. Opening the door, the cold air hit her face and Trish sighed happily. They left the manor and walked down the road, Connor intending to introduce her to Myriam first. Trish breathed in the cool crisp winter air, smiling.

"You enjoy the winter?" Connor asked and Trish nodded.

"I do. I love the fall the best though. Everything is changing for the winter months. The weather is cooling off after a blistering summer. The smell of the crisp leaves. Not to mention pumpkin flavored everything." Trish replied and Connor chuckled.

"What do you mean pumpkin flavored everything?" He asked.

"Pumpkin pie, pumpkin spice cakes, pumpkin spice coffees. My favorite is when they take ice cream and mix pumpkin pie filling with it and milk."

"What is ice cream?" Connor enjoyed seeing the way she lit up as she talked about her favorites. He wanted to learn more about her. From the moment they met, he hadn't wanted to leave her side. He knew she wouldn't be around much longer, but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before she left.

"Ice cream is a frozen dessert. It's really good, but you have to eat it slowly or else you will get a headache." She answered.

"It sounds dangerous." Connor commented and Trish giggled shaking her head.

"No, just cold." Trish replied. She sighed happily and Connor smiled, he enjoyed seeing her happy. They soon arrived at Myriam's camp. She was sharpening her hunting knives when Connor and Trish came up.

"Hello, Connor! Who's this?" She asked, indicating Trish.

"Myriam, this is Trish. Trish this is Myriam." Connor introduced. Myriam held out her hand and Trish took it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Trish said and Myriam nodded.

"Likewise. It's nice to have another woman around here. Are you staying long?" Myriam asked.

"Just the week, but until then I want to help out if anyone needs it." Trish said, letting her hand go. Myriam smiled.

"A whole week, huh? I'm sure we can find stuff for you to do." Myriam said and winked. Trish giggled and Connor smiled, watching Trish.

"I'm going around and introducing her to everyone and seeing if they need help with anything." Connor said, looking at Myriam again. Myriam nodded.

"I'm good here, but I think Lance said he might need help with some wood for some furniture he was crafting." Myriam responded.

"We will go visit him next." Connor stated and Myriam smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Trish. I hope you get to stay longer than just the week." She said to Trish who smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too. See you later, Myriam." Trish replied and walked with Connor. By the time they got to Lance, he had already gotten the help with the wood he needed, so Trish and Connor continued. They went around the homestead and Trish met Lance, Catherine, Diana, Terry, Godfrey, Warren, and Prudence. She remembered Achilles telling her about how Connor had helped everyone and invited them to the homestead. By the time they were on their way back to the manor, Trish saw Connor in a whole new light. Connor caught her gaze and tilted his head curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just amazed by you." She answered making him stop. He was even more curious now.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Trish smiled and looked back at Terry and Godfrey's mill.

"All these people you've helped. You've given them a place to live, helped them when they had nothing left. I'm just…amazed that one man could do so much." She answered and Connor smiled.

"I just invited them here, they are the ones who made it work." Connor replied humbly.

"Even still. It speaks volumes about your character and helps me trust you a bit more." She said, smiling up at him. Connor smiled back and they kept walking. As they approached, a dog came running up to them, barking. Connor was just about to step between Trish and the dog, but the dog only happily wagged his tail, panting.

"Well, hi there. I see Connor was saving the best for last to introduce me to." Trish said, kneeling down and petting the dog. Connor relaxed and smiled.

"He's been hanging around the manor, but he has no name." Connor said, watching as the dog was scratched under the ears.

"Well that won't do. You need a name, buddy." Trish said and bit her lip thinking.

"How about Marcus? Yeah, you look like a Marcus." She answered herself. The dog barked and wagged his tail making Trish giggle. Marcus stretched and soon ran off.

"Bye, Marcus!" Trish called and stood up, smiling.

"You like dogs?" Connor asked and Trish nodded.

"I love them. I like wolves too. Well, when they aren't trying to eat me." She said and laughed. Connor chuckled and smiled. They walked inside, Connor going to speak to Achilles and Trish resuming her work. The next day, Prudence came to the manor and asked Trish to help her gather some items. Trish went with her and they both were gone all day. Eventually, Connor went to Prudence and Warren's farm, trying to locate her. Warren was pacing in front of the house, his dog at his feet.

"Connor! Thank god you are here!" Warren exclaimed and Connor instantly became concerned.

"Prudence is missing. She went out to gather some things this morning and never returned. I'm worried sick. What if she's hurt?" Warren explained, worry etched onto his features. Connor wondered just how long Warren had been pacing before he arrived.

"Trish went with her, I will find them." Connor replied.

"The dog might help track them down, he has a good nose. Come on boy!" Warren called and the dog jumped to his feet. He and Connor set out, both heading towards the forest where Trish and Prudence had last been seen.

"She has been gathering Evening Primrose almost every night. She is obsessed with the oil it yields. That is all going to stop now. I don't understand why she wants so damned much of the stuff!" Warren explained as they ran. After finding the patch of Primrose, Connor noticed some of them had been cut.

"They picked some here. She can't be far. We should split up to cover more ground." Warren said and Connor agreed. He stood up and spotted something blowing gently in the wind on a nearby bush. Connor made his way over to it and saw it was a torn piece of clothing that belonged to Trish.

"Connor! Anything yet?!" Warren called.

"No! I'm still looking!" Connor answered, looking around for more traces of Prudence or Trish. Connor saw Prudence limping from the forest and felt his heart sink. Prudence was alone.

"Warren! I found her!" Connor shouted and went to her.

"Prudence!" Warren called, the dog running right over to her.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked. Prudence nodded and looked up at him.

"There was a bear! Trish lured it off! I sprained my ankle trying to get away and she lured it away from me. I don't know where she went." Prudence answered.

"I'll care for her, go." Warren said to Connor, gently picking up his wife. Connor ran the way prudence came when he spotted blood. His heart began racing, but he forced himself to remain calm. He followed the trail and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the bear was dead.

"TRISH!" He shouted, his eyes scanning the area.

"Connor." Came his reply from behind a bush. He rushed over and saw Trish resting against a tree, holding her stomach. Blood had covered the front of her shirt and Connor felt his heart stop.

"Trish!" He cried and knelt beside her.

"Is…Prudence…okay?" She asked and Connor nodded.

"She's fine. What happened?" He asked. He wanted to keep her talking as he started to look at her wound. Three slashes were across her stomach and still bleeding. Connor had to act fast or else she would lose too much blood.

"Prudence and I were gathering primrose. The bear came charging at us. Her and I ran at first, but then she fell. I knew she wouldn't make it if I didn't do something so I drew the bear away. I knew it would still be a danger and-ah!" She let out a cry as Connor pressed a clean piece of gauze onto the wound firmly. Trish concentrated on breathing as the pain slowly subsided.

"I knew it would still be a danger and I knew if I led it right to you that it might go after someone else. I found a thicker branch, broke it so it was sharp and stabbed the bear. It slashed me before it died." Trish explained.

"We need to get you to Achilles. He should be able to help with this wound." Connor said and picked her up. Trish whimpered in pain, but grit her teeth, holding onto him. Connor ran, holding her in his arms, making his way towards the manor. When he was close, he shouted for Achilles, opening the door as best he could. Achilles came out from his room and his eyes widened, seeing Trish.

"Lay her on the table!" Achilles ordered and Connor gently lay Trish on the table. Achilles got to work, cleaning the wound.

"Get me the sutures. These need stitched up." Achilles ordered and Connor left to find them.

"Never had stitches in my life, of course I have them now." She groaned and Achilles chuckled. Connor returned and gave the suture to Achilles. Achilles used alcohol to clean the wounds making Trish cry out in pain and cover her mouth. Connor went to her side, taking her hand in his. Achilles went to work, suturing up the wounds. Trish held back tears, feeling foolish for wanting to cry because of the pain. Connor saw she was fighting back tears and squeezed her hand, wishing there was something he could do to help ease her pain.

"Connor." She asked, her voice broken with the effort of holding a sob back.

"I'm right here. What do you need?" He asked gently.

"Can you…Can you go tell Warren and Prudence I'll be okay? I don't want them worrying." Trish asked and Connor smiled.

"I will as soon as Achilles is done, I'll go tell them." He assured her and Trish nodded.

"How did you get this wound?" Achilles asked, concentrating on suturing the slash marks.

"A bear." Trish answered.

"You took on a bear unarmed?!" Achilles asked.

"I killed it with a branch." She replied and whimpered. Achilles shook his head and soon finished the sutures. He put fresh gauze on the wound and he and Connor wrapped her stomach. Once they were done, Connor picked her up and carried her upstairs. Gently, he lay her on her bed and Trish sighed, resting against the pillows.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Water." She answered. Connor fetched her a glass and handed it to her. After he made sure she was comfortable, he left to go see Warren and Prudence. Trish changed out of the bloody clothes, moving slowly so she didn't reopen her wounds. She then dug her bottle of ibuprofen out of her bag and took two pills before resting against the pillows again. Connor soon returned and helped Achilles clean up before going upstairs to check on Trish. He knocked on her door gently before peeking in. Trish looked up and smiled, her pain ebbing away as she relaxed.

"How is Prudence?" She asked as Connor entered and sat down on her bed.

"She is well. She has a sprained ankle, but she was more worried about you." Connor replied with a gentle smile. He spotted the bottle near her and became curious.

"What is that?" He asked, nodding at the bottle.

"Medicine. It won't get rid of this pain, but it will at least take the edge off." She replied.

"Is it helping?"

"Yeah. I can't feel it as bad as I could before." Connor nodded and stood.

"I will let you rest. Do you need anything?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay, thank you." She replied. Connor nodded and left. Trish fell asleep, not moving the whole night. The next couple days she was confined to her bed by Connor. Prudence came over every day to see her and spend some time with her. Her wounds were healing quickly and Trish was grateful there wasn't an infection. By the third day, she was up and walking around, but Connor wouldn't let her do any of her cleaning. After six days, Achilles agreed to take the stitches out since her wound had closed.

Finally, seven days had passed since Trish spoke with Hitoshi and she was pacing in the living room, fidgeting nervously. Her backpack rested against the wall, her books and phone all packed away. Connor came in and saw her pacing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, making her look at him.

"Yes…and no. What if it doesn't work? What if he gets stuck here too? What if he gets lost in another time period? What if by me being here and telling you about the future, I've somehow altered it?" Trish asked, still pacing. Connor went to her and took her hands in his own, looking into her eyes.

"Breathe." He said gently. Trish nodded and focused on breathing, closing her eyes.

"It will work out. Don't worry." He said gently. Trish nodded again, forcing herself to relax.

"I…I actually have something for you." Connor said softly and she looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked and he smirked. He let her hands go, straightening up, then reached in one of his pouches. He pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. Trish looked at it curiously, smiling.

"These are the fangs of the wolf that chased you." Connor explained as he lifted the fangs on the necklace. He then lifted the claws which looked almost like his own necklace.

"And these are the claws of the bear that you killed to save Prudence." He explained and Trish looked up at him in surprise.

"You made this for me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I wanted you to have a piece of us here to remember us." He answered and Trish smiled.

"You think this is goodbye? I'm going to come back." Trish said and Connor smiled, relieved to hear she wanted to return.

"Thank you for this, Connor. I really like it." She said. Connor could tell she meant it. He felt his heart ache and he wondered how long it would be before he saw her again. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he went to open the door. A man stood there that Connor didn't recognize. He was about 5 feet 5 inches tall with shoulder-length blue and black hair, green eyes, dark blue shirt, black pants, and black and white canvas shoes entered and checked in. Connor instantly knew he was Trish's friend, Hitoshi.

"Trish here?" Hitoshi asked and Connor nodded stepping aside.

"We've been waiting for you." Connor said, smiling. Trish saw her friend and lit up. She ran and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

"Thank god you made it safely!" Trish cried. Hitoshi laughed and hugged her back. Trish winced and let him go, holding her side.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes wide. Connor's smile faded and he went to her side.

"Yeah, just pulls. I um…kinda got slashed by a bear." Trish explained.

"YOU WHAT?!" Hitoshi cried making Trish blush and laugh.

"If it makes you feel better, I killed it." She added.

"I leave you alone for nine days!" He grumbled, rubbing his face. Trish giggled again, sighing and straightening.

"I'm okay." She said to Connor and smiled. Connor relaxed and echoed her smile.

"So, are you ready to go?" Hitoshi asked her and Trish nodded.

"Oh, goodness, I'm being rude. Hitoshi, this is Connor, Connor this is my friend, Hitoshi." Trish introduced, blushing slightly. Hitoshi held out his hand and Connor took it.

"Have you been the one looking after her?" Hitoshi asked and Connor nodded.

"Yes, I have been. Or at least I've been trying to." Connor answered and Trish sighed.

"You make it sound like I run off when your back is turned." She teased. Connor let Hitoshi's hand go and he turned to face her.

"Well, you did get scratched by a bear." He returned and Trish giggled.

"Yes, I did." She laughed. Hitoshi saw their exchange, wondering what else had happened between them. Trish was rarely this comfortable with anyone, save himself. But he had known Trish since they were in high school, he had known how she acted around new people.

"Oh! My bag!" She cried and Connor grabbed it, handing it to Hitoshi.

"It's heavy." Connor warned and Hitoshi nodded, taking it.

"Oh, I know, she carries an anvil in there." He teased, making Trish scowl at him. Hitoshi smiled at her making her laugh. They went outside and Trish looked up at Connor.

"Connor, thank you for everything." She said sincerely. Connor felt his heart ache. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to get to know her better. Trish hugged him and Connor held her tightly, careful of her wounds.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said. She slowly let him go and smiled up at him. Connor echoed the smile.

"Come back soon." He said.

"I will, I promise." She answered and looked towards the door where Achilles stood.

"Thank you, too, Achilles." She said.

"Have a safe journey back." Achilles said with a smile. Trish took one last look at Connor before going to Hitoshi.

"So, what do I have to do?" She asked. He pulled out a device that looked almost like an old police radio.

"Hold onto it." Hitoshi instructed. He was turning the dial on the top and Trish saw the numbers change from 1774 to 2017. Connor watched, wishing he could get her to stay somehow. Achilles glanced at Connor and saw the longing on his face. Trish reached out and touched the device. A loud ZAP was emitted, a shockwave blasted her backwards, causing her to land in the bushes near the opposite end of the house.

"Trish!" Connor and Hitoshi cried, both rushing over to her. Trish groaned and sat up, her side throbbing in pain.

"I'm okay. What the hell was that?" She asked, looking at the device.

"I don't know, it's never done that before." Hitoshi replied as Connor helped her up. Hitoshi fiddled with the device and became confused.

"It seems to be working fine." Hitoshi stated and looked at Trish. She was hesitant to touch the device again, not wanting to get sent backwards again.

"If it sent me back, why didn't it send you back?" Trish asked. Hitoshi looked puzzled as he looked his device over. They all moved in front of the door again and Hitoshi held up the device.

"Maybe it was a fluke?" He asked. Trish braced herself and slowly reached for the device. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt an aura pressing her hand back. A silent warning of what would happen if she touched the device again.

"I don't think it was a fluke." She said. Connor looked from her to the device. Concentrating, he used his second sight. A golden light was surrounding the device, a golden light he had seen before.

"Trish, don't touch it." He said and Trish pulled her hand away. As soon as she did, the light faded and vanished.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at Connor.

"There is a barrier around it preventing you from touching it. As soon as you moved your hand away, it faded." Connor answered. Trish looked at the device. She knew Hitoshi wasn't the one creating the barrier. She thought of Juno then and looked up at Connor.

"If Juno has the power to bring me here, do you think she has the power to prevent me from going back?" She asked. Connor's eyes widened in understanding.

"Who is Juno?" Hitoshi asked.

"If she brought you here for a reason, she probably doesn't want you going home until that reason is fulfilled." Connor replies.

"Who is Juno?" Hitoshi asked again, looking between them. Trish turned to Hitoshi and told him what she could of Juno.

"So, this spirit is keeping you here?" Hitoshi inquired, trying to understand.

"She must be. She probably doesn't want me to leave until I've fulfilled my duty." Trish answered. Connor knew she wanted to go home, but he was glad she was staying. Hitoshi nodded and looked at the device.

"Guess this is kind of useless now, isn't it?" He asked and Trish shook her head.

"No, not at all. If it's okay with you, could you be my go-between?" Trish asked. Hitoshi looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, of course! Do you need anything from the future?" He asked. Trish bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Can you take my books back? I need to write a letter to my teachers telling them that I won't be able to continue my studies. I also need to resign from my job. Can I see my bag?" She asked. Hitoshi nodded and Trish took some items out. She also took out her wallet and handed it to Hitoshi.

"Trish, I'm not taking your money." He said.

"What am I going to do with it? It's useless right now. I try using it anywhere and I will be laughed at. Take it. You get more use out of it than I will." Hitoshi sighed and took the wallet. He looked at it then at her.

"You worked so hard for it." He said sadly. Trish smiled.

"So, since I worked so hard for it, I get to use it the way I want and I want to give it to you." She argued. Connor tried not to laugh.

"I do not think you are going to win, Hitoshi." Connor stated and Hitoshi sighed.

"No, I don't think I will." He said and pocketed her wallet.

"Just keep in mind, I'm accepting under protest." Hitoshi added and Trish giggled.

"Clothes. I need my clothes." Trish said and Hitoshi nodded. She gave him a list of other things to bring and he nodded.

"Okay. I'll get them. I will see you soon." Hitoshi said and Trish nodded.

"Do you have any message for Blake?" He asked hesitantly. Trish bit her lip and thought about it.

"Just tell him I love him and hope to see him soon." Trish replied. Hitoshi nodded. He pressed a few buttons on his device and then was gone. Was she and Blake okay? He hadn't even sent her a message through Hitoshi. Did he truly care? Connor saw how upset she was. He wondered if she was upset over Blake or the fact that she couldn't go home.

"Trish…" He said gently. She looked up at him and Connor saw her hide the pain to the back of her mind.

"I am sorry you couldn't return." He said gently. She gave him a sad smile and gently touched his arm. Connor wondered if maybe it was both since his apology seemed to bring the pain right back.

"Thanks, Connor. It's alright, though. I was brought here to do a job and I can't do that from my time. So, I'm just going to have to make the best of it. After I heal." She replied with a smile. Connor saw strength in that smile and he found himself smiling with her.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! I love you all! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks passed. Christmas came and went and it was nearing New Years. Trish had healed completely and was back to work on the homestead, helping people where and when she could. Trish tried her best to take on a minor role in the community, being the occasional helper to those in need, but as the time went on, she felt antsy. She wanted to help more. Part of her wanted to be able to travel across the Frontier for them if they needed it, instead of letting them go or letting Connor go.

That is, when Connor was around to help. He hadn't lied when he said his work would take him away often. He would leave on the Aquila for days at a time. He had just returned from a mission two days prior, but he spent most of his time pouring over nautical maps. Trish had asked him if his work was as a sailor but Connor's reply was that he was helping the revolution and that was all. If he was helping the revolution, how was he doing so at sea?

Hitoshi came and went, bringing her odds and ends as she needed them. He was her only contact in her time. Occasionally, he brought a letter from Blake saying how he missed her and wished she could come back. But, these letters didn't help ease the ache in her heart. She sensed that Blake was drifting away from her. The gap between them that she had been feeling was spreading wider.

On December 28th, Trish went to help Catherine with her laundry. Since learning, Trish had found it relaxing. The weather had warmed in the past couple days, melting the snow and leaving behind brown muddy ground. Catherine was wringing out a white tablecloth, when it slipped from her hands and fell into the river. Trish watched as the cloth floated down the river. Quickly, she stood, ready to chase after it.

"Trish, don't worry. I can order another." Catherine said, but Trish shook her head.

"Don't worry, I will get it. I'll be right back." Trish answered and took off. She crossed the bridge and ran down the river bank, looking for the white piece of cloth. Connor had been walking up the path to check on her when he saw her take off. Trish didn't notice him, her attention fixed on finding the white cloth. Even with the snow gone, Trish knew she had to be careful of her footing as she ran down the bank. Seeing a tree had fallen across the river, she got an idea. Quickly, she crossed it before hanging upside down from a branch, reaching down and grabbing the cloth.

"Gotcha!" She cried triumphantly. Her victory was short lived as she felt the branch break under her weight.

"TRISH!" Someone shouted, but she fell into the rapidly moving water. The water was cold around her, nearly knocking the wind from her. Gripping the sheet tight, she surfaced and swam to the bank, shivering slightly from the cold. She saw Connor running towards her as she stood, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Are you alright?!" He asked, panicked. Trish nodded, wringing out the cloth.

"That's what you were chasing?" He asked.

"I didn't want Catherine to have to buy another. I thought the branch would hold me, but it didn't." She sighed. Carefully she folded it up, squeezing the water from her sleeves.

"We need to get you back before your cold clothes make you sick." Connor stated and Trish nodded, the cold winter wind hitting her wet clothes and making her shiver. It was starting to snow and getting heavier by the minute. Trish and Connor turned to head back when a roar made them stop. Ahead of them was a black bear. Connor instantly moved Trish behind him, backing them up. Trish looked behind them and gasped.

"Connor!" She called, drawing his attention to another bear. Connor paused, trying to think of what to do. He could take on one bear not two at the same time and not while protecting someone.

"Trish, I need you to listen to me." Connor said quietly, drawing her attention. Trish looked up at him, gripping his sleeve tightly.

"I'm going to attack the bear in front of us. You need to then make a run for it while it is distracted." Connor said to her.

"I'm not leaving you behind." She said and Connor shook his head.

"I'll be right behind you." Connor answered. The snow was picking up, the trees around them fading in the white.

"GO!" Connor shouted as he rushed the bear. Trish ran behind him, dodging him and the bear. A shout met her ears and she saw Connor's arm in the grips of the bear's jaws.

"CONNOR!" She shouted, looking around for something to help him with.

"RUN!" Connor shouted at her, engaging his hidden blade and stabbing at the bear on top of him. It released him, but the second bear had started charging towards him.

"BEHIND YOU!" She shouted. Connor whirled and used the bear's momentum and his own to stab the bear in the heart. Trish grabbed a petrified branch that had been laying near the bank. The first bear reared up, ready to swipe at Connor. Trish ran forward and swung the branch like a club, knocking the bear over the head. The bear roared in pain and rounded on Trish. Connor leapt onto the bear's back and stabbed it through the head. The bear fell to the ground dead and Connor fell to his knees, panting and wincing in pain. Trish dropped the branch and ran to his side.

"Connor! Oh, gods, you're injured!" She exclaimed, seeing the remains of his sleeve covered in blood. The wind was blowing snow into their faces.

"We need to find shelter!" Connor called and Trish nodded. He stood, leading her to a nearby cave. They went inside out of the snow and Connor rested against the wall. Trish went to his side, reaching for his arm.

"Let me see it." She said gently. Connor held it out and Trish gently pushed his sleeve up to examine the wound. She cursed, seeing how bad it was. Using her cloak, she used the wet fabric to clean away the blood and sand, then she used Catherine's white cloth as a bandage.

"I thought you didn't want her to buy another one?" Connor asked her, watching her work.

"I can clean it. Besides, the cloth is replaceable, you aren't." Trish replied. Connor smiled softly until he saw tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked gently. Trish shook her head, not answering him, trying not to break down. She finished wrapping his arm, careful not to make it too tight.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"Better, thank you." He answered and she nodded, not looking him in the eyes. Connor knew something was bothering her, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"We should get a fire going or else we will freeze." He said gently and Trish nodded.

"I will go find something we can use as kindling." She replied and turned to leave.

"No, let me." Connor said and started to straighten.

"You are injured. You can't use that arm for much of anything. I have two arms and can haul enough back here to last us the night. You rest. I'll take care of it." She remarked, turning to leave again. Connor sighed.

"Wait. Take this." He said and handed her his tomahawk. Trish looked at it, then back at him.

"Just in case. It will give me peace of mind with you out there by yourself." He added and she nodded. While she was out, tears fell down her cheeks, feeling horrible for getting Connor hurt. She managed to find some dry wood and branches and brought them back to the cave, wiping her tears with her sleeve before she entered again. Connor was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed until he heard her. As he instructed her how to build the fire, he noticed her eyes were red. Soon, a fire was burning in the middle of the cave and she and Connor sat against the wall, the warmth of the fire keeping out the cold. Both were silent and Connor noticed Trish was quieter than usual.

"How does your arm feel?" She asked, not looking at him. Connor looked at his arm that wasn't feeling any pain.

"Better, thank you." He responded. The cloth was still wet and the cold was helping his arm feel better. Trish nodded and began fidgeting with the small twig in her hand.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." He asked and Trish sighed.

"I just feel stupid." She answered after a bit, still not looking at him. Connor tilted his head, wishing she would look at him.

"Why?" He asked. Trish felt the tears form in her eyes again.

"Because this is all my fault. If I had just let the cloth go you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She answered, trying to hold her tears back.

"Hey, look at me." He said gently. Trish turned to look at him, the tears starting to fall. Connor smiled warmly at her, wiping away her tears with his good arm.

"This is not your fault. Do not go down that road. If it hadn't been for you, those bears would've made it to the community and everyone would've been in danger. And if it hadn't been for you, I would be dead." Connor told her, looking into her eyes.

"When your arm heals, teach me to fight. Nothing major, just enough so I can survive out here. You said you would be away a lot and if you are away I need to defend myself. I can't expect you to keep coming along and rescuing me all the time." Connor was surprised, but he nodded, understanding.

"We can start with you learning to use a bow and arrow." Now it was Trish's turn to be surprised. She didn't think he would be for it, but he was.

"I want to be able to do more around here. I want to help in any way I can, but the stuff I'm doing now, I feel as though I could do more. I want to be able to go into the Frontier and survive. If Lance needs a package delivered or picked up, I want to be able to help out." She explained. Connor nodded, understanding, and gave her a smile.

"I think we can do that." Connor replied and she smiled.

"Thanks, Connor." She said. Connor smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Trish felt something flood her at his touch. She felt stronger and she felt protected. She relaxed against the wall beside him, squeezing his hand back. Both were quiet a while, just feeling the heat from the fire and listening to the wind howl outside the cave. Trish thought about her life. About her situation right now. She was in a time period she didn't belong to. A time period that was much more dangerous than her own. While she didn't want to fight, she had no choice but to learn. She couldn't keep relying on Connor to save her all the time. Not just because it wasn't fair on him, but also she wanted to be as independent as possible. Connor studied her. Was she ready to take such a large step?

"Trish." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and was surprised to see such a serious expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure about learning how to fight? I won't take it easy on you." He said and Trish smiled, understanding. She thought about her answer, looking at the fire.

"Connor have you heard the story of Cinderella?" She asked. Connor tilted his head curiously.

"No." He answered. Trish nodded and sighed.

"I won't tell you the whole thing, but in one part, she is in a cellar and is waiting for prince charming to set her free. I can't always wait for you to come rescue me when I'm in trouble. I don't want to be helpless. I don't want to wait to be rescued all the time. You aren't always going to be there when I get in trouble. If that happens, I want to be able to fend for myself. So, yes, I am completely sure I want to learn." She answered and Connor smiled. A rush of cold wind blew into the cave, making her shiver. The warmth of the fire was helping keep her warm, but her clothes were still wet. Connor saw her shiver and felt instant concern.

"Come here." He said, motioning for her to sit in front of him. Trish blushed and looked up at him.

"I won't do anything, but if we are to last out the storm, we need to keep warm." He said, seeing her blush and hesitate. Trish felt her blush deepen but nodded, sitting in his lap. Connor held her close and Trish felt how warm he was. It was hard for her to relax in his arms. The only other man she had been this close to was Blake.

"I promise, my only intent is to keep you warm." Connor said gently. Trish nodded, trying to get herself to relax. It embarrassed her to know that Connor had noticed how tense she was. Connor knew she was uncomfortable, but it was also necessary. He decided to get her mind off it by asking her about the story.

"So, tell me the story of Cinderella." Connor asked softly. Trish blinked and looked up at him before thinking about it.

"Her mother had died and her father remarried. But the woman he married was a very mean woman who favored her two daughters more than Cinderella. She made Cinderella the house servant, making her do all the washing, the cooking, and all the housework. One day, the Prince of the kingdom announced he was going to have a ball and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Cinderella begged her stepmother to go even showing she had a dress made already. But her stepmother forbid it and her stepsisters destroyed the dress Cinderella had made. Cinderella was devastated. After her stepmother and sisters left, Cinderella was visited by her fairy godmother. She gave Cinderella a new dress with glass slippers, turned a pumpkin into a coach, and turned mice into the horses. She warned Cinderella that she had to be home by midnight or else it would all vanish." Trish explained. Connor felt her relaxing in his arms and smiled, glad his plan worked.

"So, Cinderella went to the ball and when the prince saw her, he was so struck by her beauty, he danced with only her all night. Cinderella had such a wonderful time, she lost track of the time. The clock tower rang at midnight and she ran from the hall, leaving behind one glass slipper. The prince found the slipper and announced whoever fit the slipper would be the woman he married. At home, Cinderella's stepmother locked Cinderella in the cellar, hiding her from the prince. She was sure that her daughters were going to be the ones the prince wanted to marry. The prince came and tried the slipper on Cinderella's stepsisters and, obviously, they didn't fit. He was about to leave when he heard Cinderella in the cellar. He freed her, tried the slipper on her foot, and when it fit they were married." Trish finished and Connor tilted his head curiously.

"What about the stepmother and the sisters?" He asked and Trish smiled.

"Depends on what version of the story you listen to. In some versions, the prince is fooled by the stepsisters because one cuts off her heel and the other her toes so her feet will fit. In another version, the family begs forgiveness from Cinderella and she forgives them allowing the stepsisters to marry two men from the Royal court. In another version, the stepsisters are bridesmaids for Cinderella at her wedding to earn her favor and doves from heaven blind them for their treachery. I don't know what version I like the best, so I just say they all live happily ever after." She said and blushed. Connor chuckled, glad she was more relaxed.

"Was that one of the stories you read as a child?" He asked and she nodded.

"My mom used to tell it to me before I would go to sleep. Then when I got older, I found out there was more than one version of the fairy tale." She answered. She stifled a yawn and Connor smiled.

"You should rest. I will keep watch." He said softly.

"You need rest too. That arm won't heal if you don't rest." She replied.

"I will be fine." He whispered softly. Trish nodded and rested against him, sighing contentedly. Connor's warmth was spreading to her, chasing out the cold. Slowly, she fell asleep against him.

The next morning, the storm had passed allowing them to safely leave the cave. Connor took Trish to where the bears were, the low temperatures had prevented them from going rotten. He taught her how to gut and clean them, he cleaned one of the bears and Trish the other. It was hard for her, not because the bears were frozen, but because she had a weak constitution. Trish kept telling herself she was doing this so she wouldn't be a burden. Finally, they were done and they carried the bears back to the manor. Connor's arm was still wounded, so after they put the bears away, Trish took the cloth off and cleaned the wound.

"It is looking a lot better than it did last night." She commented as she cleaned up the wounds. The arm had looked worse last night due to the swelling, but as she examined it now, the swelling had revealed tears in his skin where the bear's jaws had clamped down. But already they were beginning to heal and Trish concluded he wouldn't need stitches.

"And just where did you two go last night?" Came Achilles's voice from the door. Both looked up to see him standing and leaning on his cane, studying them intently.

"We got caught in the storm. We stayed in the cave on the Southeast side of the property." Connor answered.

"How did you get injured?" Achilles asked as Trish finished bandaging his arm.

"Two bears attacked. One bit my arm. On a positive note, we have fresh meat now." Connor answered and Achilles nodded.

"I was not aware you could doctor wounds, Trish." Achilles commented. Trish smiled and looked at Connor's arm.

"I only know basic first aid. Nothing beyond that." She answered.

"That is good to know should we need it." He replied.

Over the course of the next few days, Connor taught Trish how to use a bow and how to use a knife. Her aim was still off, but she was learning fast. She still helped around the homestead and tried to do more as Connor's arm healed. Hitoshi brought her a small bottle of bleach and Trish cleaned the cloth of blood, restoring its pure white color, much to the astonishment of Connor. Days passed and Connor came and went from the homestead. Winter reached its peak and soon it was a new year. It was the fifth of January when Hitoshi came to visit Trish.

"Hitoshi! Hi!" Trish exclaimed and hugged her friend. Connor's arm was finally healed and he shook Hitoshi's hand in greeting when Trish let him go.

"Hey, Trish! Hey, Connor! How are things?" Hitoshi asked.

"She almost hit the bullseye yesterday." Connor answered and Trish blushed.

"I would've hit it, if snow hadn't gotten into my eye." She answered and Connor laughed.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted to give you your order and wish you a happy early birthday." Hitoshi said, handing her a bag. Trish took it and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, 'happy early birthday'? My birthday isn't until the tenth of January." Trish answered and Hitoshi laughed.

"You mean, you almost forgot your own birthday? Trish it's the fifth!" He said. Trish did the mental math and blushed a deep red.

"I didn't even know! I've been so busy I lost track of the date!" She exclaimed, covering her face. Hitoshi laughed again. Connor was making a mental note to tell the community to plan something special for Trish's birthday.

"Hey, Hitoshi. May I speak with you before you leave?" Connor asked and Hitoshi nodded.

"Sure. See you later, Tishie." Hitoshi said and hugged her again before stepping out with Connor. Trish wondered what they were talking about, but decided to put the bag of goods in her room first. She sensed that Connor had something planned and she felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks at the thought. By the time she made it back down, Hitoshi had left and Connor was gone. Trish vaguely wondered if Connor had gone to the future with Hitoshi, but she shook her head. If Juno wanted her to stay in this time, she most likely wanted Connor to do the same. Tossing her thoughts over and over in her mind, she went to feed and care for the horses. That night, Trish was about to start supper when Connor came in, looking for her.

"Trish?" He called.

"Kitchen!" She answered.

"Have you started supper yet?" He asked, walking in.

"Was just about to start, why?" She asked and Connor smiled.

"Don't start. Warren and Prudence need our assistance." He said and Trish tilted her head curiously.

"With what? They should be starting dinner soon." She answered.

"They did not say, just that they needed both of us." Connor replied. Trish nodded and put the ingredients away before following him down the road. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the cove in a golden glow. Trish sighed happily and Connor looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Trish nodded, smiling up at him.

"I am. I just love how beautiful this place looks in the setting sunlight." Connor gazed around and nodded, smiling. She was right. He had been here for years, but he had been so busy, he hadn't been able to enjoy the beauty of the lands.

"You really are settling in here, aren't you?" He asked and Trish nodded, looking up at him.

"I am. It's become my home away from home." She answered. Connor felt a smile tug at his lips. It warmed his heart to know she was finally settling in.

"I am glad. We definitely enjoy having you." He replied and Trish blushed slightly. They walked on in comfortable silence and soon they arrived at Warren and Prudence's farm. Trish was about to knock, but Connor took her hand and led her to the back. At first Trish was confused, until she saw everyone from the community gathered.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted when they saw her and Trish jumped, smiling and covering her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you all, so much!" She replied, smiling brightly. Connor smiled seeing how happy she was.

"Birthdays are celebrated around here, no matter what." Connor said and she hugged him tightly. At first, he was surprised at the action, but hugged her back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said and Connor chuckled. When she let him go, Connor felt his chest ache, wanting to have her in his arms a little longer.

' _She is with someone else. I can't have those feelings._ ' He mentally berated himself, but the smile stayed on his face as they joined in the festivities. Prudence and Warren provided the food while Godfrey had rounded up some of the crew of the Aquila who played instruments. The music filled the air as Trish talked with everyone.

Feeling her throat getting dry, she picked up a mug of what she thought was water, and took a drink. It wasn't water, but it wasn't bad. It had a slightly fruity bitter taste that she recognized as wine. Where had they gotten wine? She finished the mug, her thirst forcing her to do so. Soon, though, she felt the effects. Connor went to her, seeing her wobble.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Trish nodded.

"Perfectly, a-okay." She replied and Connor blinked.

"Are you drunk?" Trish had to think about it and he knew she was.

"Hitoshi told me I'm a weight light. No. A leight wight. No…"

"A light weight?" Connor asked helpfully and Trish nodded smiling.

"Yes! But I only had this fruity stuff, it wasn't like the wine I served at the bar. It's fresher I think and that's why I liked it."

"How much did you have?" Connor asked, supporting her.

"One mug!" She replied and Connor sighed again.

"And you got this drunk off one mug?" He asked and Trish giggled.

"I like your hair. You should wear it down." She commented and Connor tried not to laugh.

"Why don't we get you home to bed?" Connor suggested and Trish leaned against him.

"Might be a good idea. The ground is kind of moving so be careful."

"I will be." Connor answered, picking her up bridal style.

"Whee!" She cried and hugged him.

"How much did she drink?" Terry asked.

"One mug. She's a light weight." Connor answered and Terry laughed.

"Sleep well, birthday girl!" Godfrey called and Trish waved at them as Connor set off to the manor. Trish held onto him, looking around at the dark trees.

"It's dark." She commented.

"I know."

"Do you have night vision?" She asked.

"Kind of. I suspect I am more used to it than you." He replied and she nodded.

"I had fun. Thank you." She said and Connor felt his heart warm again.

"I am glad to hear that." Connor replied and Trish smiled.

"Say, Connor?" She asked and Connor looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad that I'm drunk?"

"No."

"I swear I didn't mean to get drunk."

"I know."

"Sure you aren't mad?"

"I am sure."

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"You are awesome." Connor chuckled. He soon arrived at the manor and opened the door with one hand. Trish was half asleep against him as he carried her to her room. After laying her down on the bed, he removed her shoes.

"Connor?" She asked and Connor looked up at her, moving close since he could barely hear her. Gently, she stroked his cheek before leaning up and kissing him. Connor froze, his eyes wide. He didn't get much time to react before she passed out. It had been a completely new sensation to him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he tried to recover from the shock. Trish slept peacefully in the bed as he studied her. Would she remember this? Connor watched her sleep, still reeling from the kiss. It hadn't been unwanted, just a surprise to him.

"Good night, Trish, sleep well." He whispered finally before going to his room. As he prepared for bed, he kept thinking about the kiss. It was his first kiss and he hadn't been prepared for it at all. Achilles had talked a little about his family and truthfully it was something Connor wished to do someday, but his life was too complicated now. After everything with his father and the other Templars was over with, he still had to figure out why Trish was here. Maybe it had something to do with him? Connor lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Thoughts of Trish and the kiss filled his mind. If he did start a family, would it be with her? As soon as the thought crossed his mind he banished it. Trish had a boyfriend. There was no way she would think of him that way. And yet, the kiss floated to his mind again. Sighing, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to go to sleep. The next morning, he found Trish in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." Connor greeted. Trish whirled and smiled at him. Did she remember what happened the night before? Connor felt his chest tighten at the thought of the kiss. Then he saw it, the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks. Did she remember?

"Good morning. Sorry about last night. I was so thirsty I just drank that mug of wine and I don't even remember getting home. I didn't do anything too embarrassing, did I?" She asked. Connor felt both relief and sadness rush through him. He was glad she didn't remember kissing him, but also, he was slightly sad she didn't remember it.

"No, you kept apologizing for being drunk and asking if I was mad. I brought you home and put you to bed." Connor answered. If Trish didn't remember the kiss, there was no reason to remind her of it. It would just cause her pain. Trish nodded and sighed, her blush increased and Connor wondered if maybe she did remember something.

"I dreamt that…well never mind. Thank you for last night. And for bringing me home." She said smiling. Connor echoed her smile and nodded.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He replied. Trish smiled brighter and kept working on breakfast. So, her dream about kissing him had been just that. A dream.

Winter passed and spring came. In the early April, a messenger came to the door. Trish called for Achilles who, in turn, called for Connor. Sensing it had nothing to do with her, Trish stepped out to care for the horses. She was feeding Skye when she heard someone walking up to her. At first, she was tense, but then relaxed when she turned and saw Connor. He smiled at her and Trish echoed the smile. She knew what he was going to say without him even uttering a word.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded. She did too and noticed he was carrying something wrapped in cloth.

"What's that?" She asked, nodding towards it. Connor's smile turned mischievous.

"I have some gifts for you, before I leave." He answered and Trish tilted her head curiously. She finished feeding Skye and went to Connor. He moved the cloth to reveal a bow and quiver as well as a knife and holster. Trish's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Connor.

"These are for me?" She asked. Connor nodded and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, wanting to hug him.

"Want help putting them on?" Connor asked and Trish nodded. He set the bow down, then helped her put the quiver and knife holster on. Once done, she put the bow over her head just like he wore it.

"How do I look?" She asked spreading her hands. Connor smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Like a woman of the Frontier." He replied making her giggle and blush.

"Thank you, Connor." She said again. She hugged him then, her arms around his neck. Connor was surprised, but recovered, wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

"Thank you for everything." Trish whispered. Connor felt a small pang in his chest.

"I am glad I could help, but truly it was all you. I'm very proud of how far you have come." He replied. Trish let him go and smiled up at him.

"Cheating on me? Trish, that's awful." A male voice asked and Trish looked up. Blake stood at the end of the stables, his arms crossed a sly smirk on his face.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Blake had short, sandy blonde hair that was in a constant mess. His eyes were the color of smoke with a peppering of green. He was tall, Connor noticed, but maybe a couple inches shorter than himself. He was slender and Connor couldn't help but wonder if he was eating enough since he seemed almost too thin. Trish went and hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. Connor felt a small ache in his chest, but he hid it well.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Trish asked, smiling. Blake chuckled.

"I came to see you, of course. I kind of missed you." He added and Trish smiled.

"Oh! Blake! This is Connor, he's been helping me out since I got here. Connor this is my boyfriend Blake." Trish introduced. Connor shook his hand and nodded.

"It is good to put a face to the name." Connor said and Blake nodded.

"Likewise." Blake answered and let him go. Connor wasn't sure why, but he didn't trust Blake. Maybe it was because he had seemed so distant from Trish compared to Hitoshi and suddenly he was there. What took him so long to visit her?

"I must get going. I am needed urgently in Boston." Connor said to Trish who smiled and nodded.

"I hope your travels are safe. And thank you for the weapons." Trish replied. Connor echoed her smile as he took his horse.

"It was nice meeting you, Blake." Connor stated as he mounted his horse. Blake nodded his agreement, even if he didn't feel it.

"Nice meeting you, too." Blake stated. Connor urged his horse forward and rode off. Trish watched him go before turning to Blake.

"He likes you." Blake said once Connor was out of sight.

"He does not. He is my friend, that's it." Trish replied and Blake turned to her, shaking his head.

"Trust me. He likes you. Come on. Show me around." He changed the subject. Trish shook her head, but showed him around Davenport. Connor was just arriving at the cliff's entrance. He looked over and saw Trish and Blake walking hand in hand. For some reason, he felt his heart ache. Part of him wanted to stay to be with her. He didn't know why he didn't trust Blake around Trish, but something felt off about him. But he forced himself to turn away and head out to the frontier. Paul Revere had sent word to Connor for aid. Connor wanted to go only because Revere mentioned John Pitcairn. Pitcairn had to die.

After Blake's visit, Trish had been in better spirits. Connor returned to the homestead at the end of June. Trish was outside, caring for the remaining horse when he rode up.

"Connor! Welcome back!" Trish said excitedly, Connor felt his heart swell at her greeting. Two months away had done nothing to help erase the thoughts of her that haunted him. Through the hell he had witnessed, all he thought of was her.

"Thank you. How are things here?" Connor asked and Trish shrugged.

"Can't complain. It's been the same. A bit quieter without you here." She said and Connor smiled, putting his horse in her stall.

"Quieter? I didn't think I made that much noise." He teased and Trish giggled.

"No, you don't. I mean not much has happened since you went away. I've been keeping up with my training with a bow since you left. I'm still a little iffy with the knife, but I think I'm getting better. Achilles has been helping me with it, too." She replied. Connor made sure his horse had plenty of water and food before turning to her.

"Why don't you show me your progress with the bow?" He suggested and Trish nodded. She was just about to turn when she spotted the village children running up to them.

"Miss Trish!" They shouted and grabbed her hands, tugging her. They were giggling and smiling up at her.

"Hey, guys, what is it?" She asked, laughing and kneeling down to their level.

"Can you tell us that story?" One asked.

"Yeah! The one about the ice queen!" Another child asked.

"Pretty please? Can you Trish? Please?" The third begged. Connor smiled, his heart warming at the thought of her settling in so well even with the children.

"Well, I was going to do something with Connor…"

"It is alright. We can do that after. I would like to hear about the ice queen as well." Connor answered and Trish smiled up at him.

"You want to hear a story?" She asked, standing up.

"I enjoyed the way you told Cinderella, I am curious what other stories you know." He replied and Trish blushed.

"Okay, come on." She said. The children cheered and ran ahead as Trish and Connor followed, going to a small grove. Trish sat on the stump in the middle as the children sat down in the grass in front of her. Connor leaned against a tree, watching her.

"A long time ago in a land far away, known as Arendale, there lived two sisters who were princesses. Anna and Elsa. They both loved each other and wouldn't do anything to hurt the other. They played together often, but Elsa was born different. She had the power to summon ice and snow so their favorite pastime was building snowmen. One night, when the northern lights were bright in the sky, Anna woke up her sister to play. They played, but then there was an accident that left Anna with a white streak in her hair. In order to save her from becoming solid ice, the king and queen took Anna and Elsa to the trolls in the nearby forest. The trolls were able to save Ana, but they erased her memories of Elsa's magical powers."

"From then on, the gates to the castle remained closed, Anna and Elsa were put in separate rooms, and Elsa became distant to her sister in order to keep her safe. The years passed, and both girls grew. When they reached their teenage years, their mother and father, the king and queen, were called away to a coronation in a distant land. On the way though, their ship passed through a storm and sank with the king and queen on board."

"They should've sailed on the Aquila! It is impervious to storms! Especially with Master Connor sailing it!" One of the children chimed in and Trish smiled looking up at Connor who was smiling.

"Yes, they should've, but at this time the Aquila wasn't made yet so travelling by sea was very dangerous. Since Elsa was the oldest, once she became of age, she was crowned queen of Arendale. The gates were opened for the first time since the two princesses were little and Anna was overjoyed at the thought of not being alone anymore. Her sister Elsa, on the other hand, was scared that her secret would come out and she would be put to death or would end up hurting her sister. The coronation went as planned and Anna met a prince named Hans. The two fell in love and Hans asked Anna to marry him. Anna agreed, but Elsa was less than pleased."

"'You can't marry someone you just met.' Elsa said. Anna tried to argue that it was true love, but her sister wasn't convinced. Elsa refused to give her blessing for the marriage and ordered for the party to come to close and to close the gates. Anna kept pestering her sister, even taking her glove that was to help her conceal her magic."

"'What are you so afraid of?!' Anna shouted at her sister. Her sister ordered for their argument to come to an end, casting ice around her without meaning to. Everyone in the party saw her magic, including Anna. Elsa felt her anger fade and instead ran off in a panic. Away from her sister, away from the people of Arendale, away from everyone. What she didn't know was that her fear had now cast Arendale into a never-ending winter in the middle of summer. Anna went after her sister on horse, but her summer clothes were too cold to wear in the winter so she stopped at a store to get winter clothes. It was there she ran into Kristoff. Kristoff was an ice salesman with an Elk named Sven. Kristoff didn't really like people, but for Anna, he helped her climb the mountain to find her sister."

"Along the way, they met a snowman that Elsa had created with her ice powers, it was the same snowman that Elsa and Anna used to make when they were children and his name was Olaf. Olaf's one wish was to experience everything about Summer, but he didn't realize that if he experienced summer, he would melt. So, he helped Sven, Anna, and Kristoff up the mountain to find Elsa. Back in Arendale, the people grew concerned for Anna. So, they sent Prince Hans and several other men to go and search for her and Elsa. Anna and Kristoff were just finding Elsa's palace and Anna went in alone to try and convince her sister to return home. Elsa had no idea that she had plunged Arendale into a never-ending winter but when Anna told her about it, her fear ran through her. Unable to control her powers, she lashed out and sent a blast of ice magic into her sister's heart." The children gasped and Trish smiled.

"Kristoff had grown worried about Anna so he and Olaf went inside and helped Anna. Elsa threw them out by conjuring a snow monster that chased them down the mountain. Kristoff noticed Anna's hair was starting to turn white and offered to take her to his family, the trolls, to help her. They arrived at the trolls who told Anna her life was in danger. Only an act of true love could thaw her heart. Kristoff decided to take Anna back to Arendale so she could kiss Hans and save her. Hans, meanwhile, found Elsa's castle and tried to convince her to return, unaware two of the men with him were ordered to kill Elsa. Elsa defended herself, but one of the men had a crossbow."

"Hans saw this and ran to him, redirecting his aim, but the arrow flew and broke Elsa's chandelier, making it fall. Elsa dove out of the way and was knocked out so Hans took her back to Arendale, putting her in the dungeons. Elsa awoke and begged to be let go, but Hans refused, telling her that Anna hadn't returned from the mountains yet. He left Elsa, trying to convince the others to let him go find Anna. Kristoff soon arrived with Anna and Olaf, delivering Anna to the gates of Arendale castle. He was worried about her, but hadn't told her he loved her. Anna was rushed to Hans's side and the two were left alone. Anna was growing weaker and weaker and her hair was almost pure white now. They were just about to kiss when Hans stopped."

"'Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you.' Hans said before letting her go and putting out all the sources of warmth in the room. He had twelve brothers and knew there was no way he could rule a throne unless he married someone of royal blood. He told her that he had intended to marry her and have something happen to Elsa and Anna so he could rule Arendale alone. He locked Anna in the room, knowing she was too weak to escape. He told everyone that she had died in his arms right after they said their marriage vows, which was a lie. Olaf used his carrot nose to pick the lock on the door and helped rebuild the fire. Anna cautioned him to stay away from the fire or he would melt."

"'Some people are worth melting for.' He replied, but did as she asked. Anna told Olaf of Hans's treachery and Olaf told Anna that Kristoff loved her. At the same time, Hans was ordering for Elsa to be put to death, Elsa broke free from the dungeon. Her powers were escalating and causing a snow storm to roll in, preventing her from seeing where she was going. Anna and Olaf escaped the room and slid down the outside of the castle. Kristoff was frantically searching for Anna having seen the snowstorm from afar and worrying for her safety. Hans found Elsa first, telling her that Anna had died and how he had tried to save her but it was too late. In a fit of despair, Elsa collapsed, her power freezing in place, clearing the air. Anna and Kristoff saw each other from across the field, but Anna also saw Hans drawing his sword to kill Elsa. Anna wanted to run to Kristoff, but knew she had to save her sister."

"Anna ran between Elsa and Hans, raising her hand and screaming for him to stop. At the same moment, she became solid ice, Hans's sword breaking on her fingers and causing him to be blasted backwards. Elsa cried out Anna's name and for a moment, everyone believed Anna was dead. But slowly, warmth spread from Anna's heart, melting the ice around her. Soon, she was standing before them once again, no longer frozen. Her act of true love for her sister had thawed her frozen heart. Elsa then realized what she needed to do to control her powers and returned summer to Arendale."

"'This is the best day of my life. And quite possibly the last.' Olaf said as the heat began to melt him. Elsa used her powers to give him his own personal flurry to use in the summer allowing him to stay alive year-round. Everything returned to normal in Arendale. Hans was arrested and the man who ordered the death of Elsa was forbidden from returning to Arendale. Anna and Kristoff fell in love and Elsa approved since she knew him longer than just a day. The gates were opened and everyone loved Elsa since she used her powers for good instead of evil. But best of all, Anna and Elsa were able to be open with one another and were closer than ever. Neither sister ever felt alone again and they lived happily ever after." Trish finished.

"Where did you learn that story, Miss Trish?" One of the children asked.

"Well, it is quite popular where I used to live." Trish answered. After a while, the children ran off to play and Trish stood and stretched.

"That was an amazing story." Connor commented and Trish smiled.

"It's actually a popular movie from my time." She answered.

"Movie?" Connor asked and Trish nodded. She thought about how to explain it, but instead, took out her phone.

"I'll show you." She said and pointed the camera on her phone at him. Connor became curious and tilted his head.

"I don't understand, what am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." She then lowered her phone and went to him, showing him how she had recorded him. Connor's eyes widened.

"What is this sorcery?!" He asked in amazement. Trish giggled and put her phone away.

"That's the power of our technology. That would be considered a clip. A movie is comprised of many clips put together. There are actors and costume designers and make-up artists and many other people who work together to create a movie." Trish answered and Connor was amazed.

"There is so much about your time that I do not understand." Connor mused and Trish smiled.

"Hopefully someday I can show you more." Trish replied. They walked back to the manor and Trish received a message from Hitoshi saying he was going to stop by later. Trish and Connor went outside and Trish showed him the progress she had made with the bow. Once they finished, Trish went inside and put her bow away. She was just coming down the stairs when she saw Hitoshi standing in the doorway.

"Hitoshi!" Trish cried and hugged her friend. He hugged her back, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Trish! How've you been?" He asked when she let him go.

"I'm doing well. How are things at home?" She asked. She saw Hitoshi's smile falter a little. Connor came in the back and saw the look on Hitoshi's face.

"Well, it's going okay. Blake actually asked me to give you this." Hitoshi said and handed her a letter. Trish took the letter, confused. Why was Hitoshi worried about this? Yes, Blake hardly sent letters, but it wasn't any cause for concern.

"Ok. I'll read it later." Trish said and looked at Hitoshi. Hitoshi shook his head, his smile gone.

"Trish. You need to read it now." He said. Trish nodded, feeling a knot in her gut. She pulled out the letter and started reading. Hitoshi saw his friend's face fall and felt like an ass for making her read it now.

"Um…I need to write him something back. Can you wait a bit?" She asked and Hitoshi nodded. Trish ran upstairs and Connor saw tears in her eyes.

"What did he say to her?" Connor asked, looking at Hitoshi. Hitoshi looked to the floor.

"I don't know, but I wish I had been wrong." Hitoshi said softly. Connor still didn't understand, but Trish came back down with two letters.

"Here, give him this. And this one is yours." She said. Hitoshi nodded and took the letters.

"Trish, I- "Hitoshi started but Trish shook her head.

"Don't. I don't blame you. Go ahead and give the one to him." She cut him off. Hitoshi nodded and pulled out his device. He went outside and vanished.

"Trish? What happened?" Connor asked, worried. Trish shook her head. She looked at him, her hand on the doorknob. His face was filled with concern for her. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't ready to confide in him just yet.

"I just need to be alone for a bit." She said and left out the door. Connor sighed, having many questions. A few hours later, the sun had set, Connor had begun looking for Trish before finally finding her on the cliff overlooking the harbor. Connor was glad to see she was safe. Quietly, he went over and sat down beside her. Trish didn't move at all, she just kept looking at the horizon.

"He's been cheating on me." She said after a time. Connor looked at her, surprised.

"Cheating?" He asked. She didn't answer him, instead she just handed him the letter. Connor took it and read it.

"Trish, I really don't know how to say this so I will just say it. I feel as though we are drifting apart. I've met someone else. We met at the office Christmas party and she and I started dating a week later. I am much happier with her than I ever was with you. Truth is, I've been wanting to break up for a year, but I just haven't found a good enough reason until now. Anyway, hopefully we can still be friends. Blake." Connor read the letter and felt anger towards this man.

"I'm so sorry, Trish." He said looking up at her. Trish looked over at him, gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"Thank you, Connor. I just…" She sighed and looked out again.

"I left the manor and came here. I cried, then I was angry, and for the last hour I haven't really felt anything." She said softly. Connor wished he could do something for her. He wished he could help ease her pain.

"I just feel so stupid. I was at the Christmas party with him. I remember he was talking with this girl, but he told me they were just talking about this project. All the times he was out 'doing stuff with the boys' and in reality, he was with her. He never wanted to do anything with me in public. I felt us growing apart, but then I ended up here and all I wanted to do was get back to see him again. The first two days I was here he didn't even notice I was gone." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She was starting to feel the pain of his betrayal again.

"Since he and I rarely saw one another, I would leave him notes. Just stupid little things to make him know I was thinking about him. He never read them. But then he visited and I thought maybe it was all in my head. That I was over-reacting and he was just busy with work. But I was just being a fool. He just wanted a place to stay that was rent free. I'm such an idiot." She whispered and hung her head, looking at her lap.

"You are not an idiot." Connor said, making her look up at him.

"You came here, a girl who is used to all the technology of your time, to a time where none of that exists yet. You adjusted and learned how a world without all of that works. You've helped make our lives easier. You help out anyone who needs it. And when I leave for my missions I know this community is in safe hands with you here. If he cannot see how amazing you are, he doesn't deserve your tears." Connor said. Trish blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Connor." She whispered. Trish hugged him and Connor held her close, feeling his heart pound hard in his chest. He wasn't sure about this feeling he had for her. He just knew that he never wanted anything to happen to her. He knew he wanted to see her smile, even if that smile wasn't directed at him. He would kill a thousand men if it meant she would give him a smile. But there was no way he could tell her now. She was in pain. All he could do was help ease her pain.

"Do you wish to head back?" He asked her gently. Trish looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should. It is getting late." She said softly and let him go. Connor reluctantly let her go, wishing she would stay in his arms a little while longer. He walked back with her, staying by her side as they walked. She was unusually quiet and Connor knew she was still hurting.

"I wish I had words to help heal your pain." He said gently and she smiled up at him.

"You helped more than you know." She replied and Connor felt his heart swell.

"I told him he has to leave my place in my letter. I wrote a second one giving Hitoshi power of any assets I have so he can act on my behalf. So, Hitoshi has the power to evict him. Hitoshi knows what is my stuff and what is his." Trish said, looking where she was walking.

"I'm sorry." Connor said and Trish smiled up at him. It was that sad smile that Connor hated seeing. He knew it meant she was hurting.

"It's okay. In a way…I feel relieved. Now I have nothing to worry about back home. I can stay here." She said, looking up at the sky now.

"You want to stay?" Connor asked, surprised.

"You don't want me to?" She asked teasing him.

"No…I mean not no. The community is a better place with you in it." He said. Trish giggled, loving to see him flustered.

"I've been thinking about it for a time. I just didn't know how to tell Blake, but now I don't have to worry. So, I will stay." She said and smiled at him. Connor echoed the smile.

"I am truly glad you will stay." He said, knowing she had no idea how glad he was that she was staying. They arrived at the manor and Connor opened the door for her.

"Are you going right to bed?" Connor asked and Trish nodded.

"Yeah. I still need to process things." She said, Connor nodded.

"If you need anything, let me know." Trish smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Connor. I don't even know how I can repay you." She replied. Now it was Connor's turn to smile.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a little better." He said. Trish nodded.

"Good night." She said before turning away and heading upstairs. Connor watched her until her door shut.

"Good night, Trish." He whispered.

"You're in love with her." Achilles stated, making Connor tense and whirl to face him.

"I…uh…she…no…no I don't." Connor stammered, feeling embarrassed that Achilles figured it out.

"You do not give any woman in the community the amount of time and attention that you give to her. I was married, boy, I know what love looks like." Achilles stated. Connor sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"She was in a relationship with someone and found out that they were unfaithful to her. Now is not the time for me to tell her how I feel. And besides, I can't treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Not with my work still incomplete." Connor said and Achilles nodded.

"But you better tell her how you feel before it is too late." Achilles replied and left for his study. The next two weeks passed, Trish was quiet for most of them. Connor saw she was still struggling with the breakup, but was putting on a brave face for the people in the community. He wasn't sure when he should tell her about his feelings for her, but knew it had to be soon. One morning, Trish and Prudence went out to pick herbs for Dr. Lyle. After being gone for three hours, Connor decided to go check on them. He was just crossing the bridge when Prudence came running up the road.

"Connor! Connor! You have to help!" She cried as she reached him. Immediately his heart froze in his chest.

"What's happened? Where is Trish?" He asked. Prudence was gasping and shaking.

"We were attacked by slavers just outside the boarder. Trish stopped them from getting me but now they have her!" Prudence said.

"Go to Dr. Lyle, tell him to meet us at the edge of the property, I'm going to get her back." Connor said and left to get a horse.

Trish lay on the ground, bound and gagged, and unconscious. Slowly, she came too and saw the fire from the men. Forcing herself awake, she had to assess her situation. Her arms and legs were bound in thick rope. She looked around without moving, trying to see all the men, but knew there were more. How was she going to get out of here? Prudence had gotten away, that's what mattered to her. Trish had tackled the one that was chasing Prudence before he could get her, knocking both herself and the pursuer to the ground. Unfortunately, he got the upper hand very quickly and she was knocked out.

"Too bad that other one got away. It would've been nice to sell two instead of one." Came the voice of one of the slavers. Trish reached into her hidden pocket slowly, drawing out a small hunting knife. She moved slowly so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and acted as though she were still unconscious. Slowly, she began to cut her bonds on her wrists.

"Oh well. Two slaves, three slaves, it doesn't matter to Bardon. Just as long as he pays nice, that's all I care about." Came another voice. Trish had to force herself to stay slow, she had gotten through half of the rope.

"Hey, have either of you seen Marcus? He's not at his post." A man asked, coming up to the fire.

"No. Maybe he went to take a leak." Came the second voice with a laugh. The laugh turned to a gurgle and Trish opened her eyes to see a knife protruding from the man's throat.

"WHO-" But the men didn't have a chance to ask as two blades sank into their throats. Trish cut her bonds and then cut the ones at her feet with one hand while the other removed the gag from her mouth. More men were arriving, but suddenly, Connor appeared before her.

"Trish! Come on!" He said, reaching for her, not seeing another slaver coming up behind him with a bayonet.

"Behind you!" Trish cried. Connor grabbed his tomahawk and blocked the attack. In one fluid moment, Connor shoved the bayonet away and sliced the man's throat. Trish stood, her knife in hand, ready to help him as they were set upon by more slavers. Connor was fighting them off and Trish couldn't help but watch his deadly dance. A slaver was coming upon him from behind and Trish stabbed him in the back, keeping Connor safe from his advances. A hand grabbed her and she let out a cry of pain.

"You troublesome wench!" Said the man who held her. He took her to the cliff's edge. Far below was the lake and Trish tensed, not knowing if she could survive the drop.

"HEY!" The slaver called to Connor. Connor finished off the last slaver and saw the one holding Trish.

"Come one more step and she's dead." He sneered. Trish looked to Connor who was weighing his options. He looked at Trish and she thought she saw fear in his eyes. She knew he was trying to decide how to save her. This man had to die or else the village would be in danger. She gripped the knife and sliced his wrist, making him drop her. She tried to grab something, but her grip slipped and she fell.

"TRISH!" Connor shouted. He buried his hidden blade into the throat of the slaver and looked over just in time to see Trish hit the water. Trish felt the pain explode around her, paralyzing her, she tried to gasp, but all that filled her lungs was water.

' _I'm going to die._ ' She thought as she sank down. She thought of Hitoshi and how upset he was going to be. She thought of the members of the community she had met. Then she pictured Connor and she felt her heart ache at the thought of leaving him. There was another splash and Trish saw someone swimming towards her. Her eyes closed as darkness surrounded her. Two arms pulled her to a strong body and she knew it was Connor. The next thing she knew, she was on the shore with Connor leaning over her. She felt air fill her lungs and she rolled over, coughing up water.

"Connor…" She whispered, trembling.

"I'm here." He whispered, his hand rubbing her back.

"You saved me?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered, slowly catching her breath. Everything still hurt, but Connor's hand wasn't making it worse.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked gently and she shook her head.

"Everything hurts." She whispered. Connor whistled, but his horse wasn't near enough to hear it.

"Would it be okay if I carried you?" He asked and she nodded. Connor stood and picked her up bridal style. Trish rested against his chest as he half walked, half jogged up the hill.

"They mentioned someone. Someone they were going to sell me to." She whispered, remembering. Connor looked down at her.

"Who?" He asked gently, still moving as quickly as he could.

"Bardon. That's all they said." She replied, looking up at him. Connor watched where he was going, but glanced down at her.

"Bardon?" He asked and Trish nodded. They reached the top of the hill and Connor started heading towards the homestead property.

"Is Prudence okay?" Trish asked and Connor smiled.

"She is just fine. She is worried about you." Trish sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness she made it." Trish whispered.

"Trish…did…they didn't…" Connor wasn't sure how to ask the question. Luckily, Trish caught onto his meaning.

"No. They just knocked me out, that's all." She replied and Connor felt relief flood through him.

"Connor!" Someone shouted and Connor saw Lyle riding towards them with another horse.

"Dr. Lyle!" Connor answered as the doctor came to them.

"Prudence told me some of what happened." Lyle said looking down at Trish.

"She fell into the water and almost drowned." Connor replied.

"And I ache from the fall." Trish added. The doctor nodded.

"I found your horse, Connor. Let's get her back to my house where I can check to see what is injured." Lyle said. Connor helped Trish onto the horse and got on behind her, holding her close and protectively. Trish rested against Connor, listening to his heartbeat. The doctor climbed onto his horse and they both galloped to the homestead. Trish felt the darkness closing in again, but focused on Connor. Felt him holding her tightly. She never felt so safe as she was in his arms. They soon arrived and Connor carried Trish into Lyle's house and on a table the doctor had indicated. But when Connor tried to step away, Trish held his hand tightly.

"I will not go anywhere. I am right here." Connor said gently to her. Trish relaxed slightly, but still wouldn't let him go. Lyle examined her and nodded.

"She needs to rest, but she is just fine. She needs dry clothes too or else she will catch pneumonia." The doctor said to Connor who nodded.

"Thank you. I will get her home where she can rest and relax." Connor said. Trish slowly sat up and Connor looked over at her.

"Can you make it home? Or do you want me to carry you still?" Connor asked, hoping she would let him carry her.

"Carry. I'm too weak." She whispered and Connor nodded. He picked her up, thanking the doctor once again before carrying Trish back to the manor. Both were quiet for a while as Trish rested against him.

"I'm sorry." Trish whispered and Connor looked down at her.

"What for?" Connor asked.

"Being a burden. If I had been paying attention, she and I would've never been in danger." Trish replied, not looking at him.

"Trish, they were most likely stalking the two of you. They would've come for you whether you ran or not. You are not a burden. I thought it was very brave that you sacrificed yourself to save Prudence. You have nothing to apologize for." Connor said gently.

"I killed someone, Connor." She whispered, making him pause.

"What?" He asked.

"He was coming up behind you and I didn't want you hurt so I stabbed him. I've never hurt anyone in my life." She whispered, her eyes closed tightly.

"You did it to save me?" Connor asked and Trish nodded.

"It is no easy thing to take a life. I remember how hard it was for me to take a life. But now, I know that one life I took saved many others. By taking that slaver's life, you saved many others that he may have taken and sold into slavery." Connor said, gently, continuing in his walk.

"It was still a life." She whispered and Connor nodded.

"I still dream about the man whose life I took. I know it is difficult, but take comfort in the fact that he will not harm anyone else ever again." Connor said gently. They arrived at the manor and Connor opened the door, careful not to drop Trish. Once inside he carried her to her room.

"Do you want me close by?" He asked gently and Trish nodded. She was afraid to be alone. She knew that once she was alone, then the thoughts she was trying so hard to push away would run rampant, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I need to change as well. I will come back in when I'm done." He said, setting her down gently. Trish nodded and reluctantly let him go. He stayed another moment, then left, shutting the door behind him. Quickly, she changed into dry, warm clothes, then brushed her hair. Thinking back, she remembered the thought she had just before Connor saved her from the water. How did she feel about him? He had been there with her ever since she arrived. She remembered how she felt being in his arms. It had never felt that way with Blake. Blake's embrace always felt empty. She was just setting the brush down when Connor knocked on her door. Trish jumped and sighed, rubbing her face. She was a mess.

"Just a sec." She called and went to the door. Closing the door behind her after stepping into the hall, she looked up at Connor. He had changed from the white and blue robes to his brown native clothes. To Trish, he appeared more comfortable in those clothes.

"We should go downstairs. I don't want Achilles to get the wrong idea." She said and Connor nodded.

"Good idea." He replied, smiling at her. She had regained some of her energy, but she was still exhausted. They went down to the living area and Connor sat down on the couch. Trish lay down, resting her head in his lap. Connor tensed, but forced himself to relax when he realized that Trish's only aim was to keep in contact with him. Gently, he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Connor?" She asked, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Am I doing too much?" He asked, his actions pausing.

"No, you're fine. Talk to me in your language." She whispered. Connor continued stroking her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked gently.

"Even if you tell me about how you grow corn, I wouldn't mind. I just love hearing you talk in your language." Connor thought about this request for a moment, then decided on the words he wished to say.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. Every moment you are with me makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt before. Every time you smile at me, I want to make sure you never stop smiling, even if it isn't directed at me. I wish I could tell you this in your language, but I know you may not feel the same, or you are still in too much pain. I just want you to know that I will always be there to save you. I will always be by your side. I love you." Connor whispered in mohawk.

Trish relaxed with each word he spoke, unaware he just admitted his feelings for her. Her mind was too tired to focus on translating what he told her. She was resting, feeling safe and secure. Dreams of Connor filled her mind, blotting out the memory of the man she killed. She murmured his name in her sleep and Connor froze, looking at her. Carefully, he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it, moving slowly so he didn't wake her up. Connor stayed awake for a little while longer before falling asleep, his hand resting on Trish's shoulder.


End file.
